disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifth Brother
The Fifth Brother is one of the main antagonists in the second season of Star Wars Rebels, voiced by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez. A big, hulking enforcer, he is among a group of Inquisitors used by the Empire to hunt down any surviving Jedi. Trained in the dark side of the Force, he wields the same model dual-bladed lightsaber as the Grand Inquisitor, revealing in the opportunity to destroy Rebels and Force-wielders alike. He was dispatched by Darth Vader to locate the Ghost crew and bring them to justice. Background Personality In contrast to the Grand Inquisitor and the Seventh Sister, the Fifth Brother seemed merely content to kill any Jedi he found rather than use them for information or traps against the wider rebellion. As a result of this, he is not widely respected by Imperial officials. He is also sadistic and bloodthirsty, enjoying his occupation as a Jedi killer and relishing the sport. The Fifth Brother is a self-assured individual, confident in his ability to succeed where the rank-and-file Imperials and even his predecessor The Grand Inquisitor had met defeat. He is less tactically-minded than the Grand Inquisitor or the Seventh Sister, preferring to eliminate his targets at the first opportunity, and seems to have a hunter-mentality, stating to his colleague "the kill is his" after she prevented him from killing Ezra. He also tends to look to the Force more often than the Seventh Sister, sensing his prey and traps. The Fifth Brother is clearly over-confident, often simply walking toward his foe in a battle. Despite this, he is willing to listen to input from his fellow Inquisitors, and even protect them from potential harm. However, he maintains an air of superiority, particularly when his decisions are questioned by his junior partner. He is clearly ruthless, as he threatened to cut Sabine's throat to force Ezra to comply with his and his partner's orders, as well as being willing to strike down a shipful of innocent bystanders after capturing a Force-sensitive child. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' The Fifth Brother is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although he is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, the Fifth Brother is still one of the most powerful Force users alive. **'Telekinesis:' The Fifth Brother utilizes Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Force sense:' The Fifth Brother utilizes Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the light side. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' The Fifth Brother is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and is a powerful, albeit slightly clumsy duelist. His dueling style has little to no technique, consisting mainly of vicious power strikes and heavy chops, hacks and slashes. Despite this, he is still a lethal opponent as he was able to overwhelm Kanan Jarrus with a single power strike. However, his skills are inferior to Ahsoka Tano, who was able to outmaneuver and overpower him almost effortlessly in mere seconds. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' The Fifth Brother is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' The Fifth Brother is highly skilled in piloting most type of flying craft. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber *'Double-bladed spinning lightsaber:' The Fifth Brother had built a red double-bladed spinning lightsaber. Role in the Series Following the death of the Grand Inquisitor, Darth Vader dispatched the Fifth Brother to hunt down the Rebels. While aboard Admiral Konstantine's ship, the Imperials detected a power signature coming from an abandoned medical station. While Kallus denied the possibility of Rebels, the Fifth Brother didn't and departed to investigate. He arrived just in time to join the Seventh Sister in her pursuit of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, and would have killed the young Jedi Padawan had it not been for the Seventh Sister's intervention. At her suggestion, he went after Sabine with a pair of ID9 Seeker Droids accompanying him and ambushed her and Zeb, capturing the young Mandalorian and left the droids to finish off the Lasat. Rejoining the Seventh Sister after her failed interrogation of Ezra, the Fifth Brother threatened both him and Sabine in an effort to learn the location of the other Rebels. Upon the pair receiving a communication from "Commander Meiloorun," the Inquisitors intimidated them into instructing their colleagues to join them on the station. Upon reaching the appointed docking bay, however, the "commander" was revealed to be Zeb, who had escaped the Inquisitors' droids and succeeded in rescuing his friends and escaping, with the Fifth Brother powerless to do anything but deflect blaster shots aimed at him and his fellow Inquisitor. Gallery Trivia *Unlike most who embrace the dark side of the Force, the Fifth Brother does not have the red-rimmed yellow eyes. **He is the third Dark Side Force-user who doesn't possess this trait. The first was Count Dooku and the second was Asajj Ventress. *The Fifth Brother's eyelids shut horizontally. *The Fifth Brother's design was inspired by unused artwork generated for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Swordsmen Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Dark Jedi